1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method for managing various contents and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As the digital TV technology based on the digital technology has been developed and commercialized, from the existing analog broadcasting, it has become possible to provide users with a variety of contents services, such as real-time broadcasting, COD (Contents on Demand), games, and news, using the internet network provided in each home, other than the existing radio media.
An IPTV (Internet Protocol TV) can be an example of the contents services provided through the internet network. The IPTV is to transmit and provide various information services, video contents, and broadcasting to televisions of users, using the high-speed internet network.
Recently, a broadband TV and a web TV etc. has been proposed, as a type of network TV that further progresses than the IPTV. Unlike the existing IPTV, in the broadband TV or web TV, there are several contents providers, and users can be provided with contents that the contents providers provide, such as various VODs, games, video telephone services, by individually connecting to the several contents providers.